


Turn Around

by arysa13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post 5x09, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Madi tries to convince Clarke to go back for Bellamy and Indra.





	Turn Around

Madi is quiet for all of five minutes as Clarke drives the rover away from the ruins.

“Clarke, we have to go back,” Madi finally says, desperate. “I know you said they made their choice but we can’t let Bellamy and Indra die.”

Clarke glances at Madi. She wonders if Madi has somehow found a way to take on the blame for herself. Clarke doesn’t answer, just turns her eyes back to the front and keeps driving, her mouth a thin line of determination. She has to stay angry, or she’ll do something stupid that puts Madi in danger.

“ _Please_ , Clarke,” Madi begs. “I know you’re angry about the flame, but I told them they could do it. Bellamy asked me—”

“But he shouldn’t have asked you, Madi, that’s the point! I trusted him to keep you safe and he _didn’t_ ,” Clarke says. She means it to sound hard and angry, but her voice cracks a little, betraying the hurt she’s trying to keep hidden.

“But I am safe! I’m fine!” Madi cries.

“But you might not have been!”

“But I am.”

Clarke shakes her head. Madi’s words are getting to her. But she can’t change her mind now.

“What are you going to tell the others? What are you going to say to Raven and Echo and Murphy? What will they think when you tell them you let Bellamy die?” Madi continues, and it’s as if she has a direct line into Clarke’s brain, spewing out the words from Clarke’s own conscience that she’s been trying to ignore.

Clarke repeats her rebuttal out loud this time. “Octavia isn’t going to kill her own brother. And Indra is like family to her as well. She won’t kill them.” She says it firmly, like if she says it convincingly enough she can convince herself and Madi it’s true. She believes it true. She’s eighty per cent certain it’s true.

“Are you sure?”

She’s not. Clarke chews her lip.

“You waited six years for him, Clarke. You’ll never get over it if he dies and you could have prevented it.”

_Don’t cry_ , Clarke tells herself. But it’s already too late.

“You don’t have to forgive him. Just—don’t let him die.”

Clarke turns the rover around.  


End file.
